Confesion
by kurolovers
Summary: Era el dia de San valentin, en ese dia Tsuna se dada cuenta que tenia gente detrás de su amor, causando celos en alguien en especial. 8027 feliz San valentin


_**FELIZ SAN VALENTIN si es algo atrasado pero espero que les guste!**_

* * *

_**San Valentin. **_

_**AU omegaverse.**_

Comenzó a despertarse gracias a la ayuda de su tutor espartano, miro al hombre que sonreía divertido.

-Ngh Reborn.-se quejó escondiendo sus orejas de león.

Rió divertido.-Para ser un león, eres más un gato perezoso, Dame-Tsuna.-dijo serio.-¿Sabes qué día es mañana?.-se cruzó de brazos.

El castaño pestaño, movió su cola nervioso.-¿San Valentín?.-dijo con duda.

-No eres tan idiota, entonces ¿Te confesaras a Takeshi?.

Ante el nombre de su guardián de la lluvia se sonrojo por completo, tapándose entre las sabanas de su cama avergonzado. Sabía que el sicario sabría con obviedad sobre su gusto, era un Omega patético antes de conocer a su tutor, hasta lo admitía, desde hace un tiempo se había enamorado del jugador del béisbol Yamamoto Takeshi, un Alfa de raza perruna, era un chico tan animado y de sonrisa encantadora, aunque al tiempo supo que era una sonrisa falsa, quería acercarse, ayudarlo, animarlo, pero era un cobarde; miro a su tutor que le miraba entre enojado y divertido, levantándose de la cama, debía ir a clases y sabiendo cómo era el Arcobaleno del sol lo habría despertado muy tarde. Sin más que decir se fue a duchar y vestirse, bajo viendo ya la cotidiana vista de los pequeños y su madre, solo se despidió, encontrándose con sus guardianes de la lluvia y tormenta.

-¡Buenos días decimo!.-saludo alegre el italiano, moviendo su cola animado al verlo, su mejor amigo era un leopardo omega.

-Tsuna.-le saludo Yamamoto, con su habitual sonrisa deslumbrante.

El nombrado no pudo ocultar su sonrojo al ver al azabache, sus orejas bajaron un poco.-H..hola chicos.-hablo dándoles una sonrisa tímida.-Es mejor irnos o sino Hibari-san se va a enojar.

Entre los tres iban caminando hasta Nami-chuu, Tsuna iba distraído, dejando que sus guardianes discutieran como siente era unilateral, sin darse cuenta que sus dos acompañantes le miraban preocupado.

-¿Tsuna estas bien?.-pregunto de repente Takeshi, preocupado.

Ante la pregunta, el chico se sobresaltó, alejándose de sus pensamientos.

-¿uh? Si, si estoy bien.-rio nervioso, vio a sus amigos.-De verdad chicos, estoy bien.-les sonrió.

Gokudera y Yamamoto se miraron unos segundos, no convencidos por esa respuesta pero no empujaron.

El pequeño omega suspiro pensando que se había salvado de un interrogatorio, al llegar saludo a Hibari y el alfa lobo asintió en saludo, para luego ir a golpear a algunos alumnos. En el salón de clases, suspiro ido, sabia e intuía que Reborn haría algo contra él, al respecto a sus sentimientos por Yamamoto, sin embargo, no quería arruinar una bonita amistad, seria incómodo para los dos, con el hecho que Takeshi era su guardián, no muchas gracias.

Sin darse cuenta que unos ojos le observaban en preocupación, aún faltaban algunos minutos a que las clases empezaran, habían algunas chicos hablando entre murmullos, sabia por sus instintos que hablaban sobre el día festivo del día siguiente.

-Hola Tsuna-kun.-hablo una voz suave, el nombrado levanto la mirada viendo a Kyoko, una omega oso panda.

-Hola Kyoko-chan.-le sonrió un poco.

-¿Que sucede Tsuna-kun? Pareces desanimado.-hablo curiosa y preocupada.

-No es nada.-negó con la cabeza.-Es algo sin importancias.-le aseguró.-Ya se me pasará.

La castaña le observó unos segundos antes de asentir.-Esta bien, pero si necesitas que alguien te escuche, estoy para ti ¿bien?.

-Claro, gracias Kyoko-chan.

Después de eso las clases habían comenzado, estaba más distraído de lo que creía, ya que como siempre Nezu le hizo pasar adelante, sin dudarlo lo respondió de forma exitosa, sorprendiendo al salón, sin dejar nada más fue a su asiento y seguir hundido en sus pensamientos, movía su cola un poco, sus ojos color marrón miraban hacia la ventana, el día se veía maravilloso.

_"Yo no podría confesarme, Yamamoto es una persona que merece algo mejor que yo"_ pensaba deprimido, sobresaltándose al sentir una mano en su hombro.-HIIIEEE.

-Jajaja lo siento Tsuna, pero Gokudera te ha llamado varias veces y no has respondido.-hablo el Alfa, sin su sonrisa habitual en su rostro

-U..uh.-miro al peliplateado que tenía una expresión triste y deprimida por ser ignorado por su jefe.-A…ah! Lo siento Gokudera-kun.-se disculpó apenado.-¿Para qué me llamabas?.

-Decimo ya es hora del almuerzo.

-¡¿Eh?!.-abrió sus ojos sorprendido_ "Me hundí mucho en mis pensamientos"_ pensó para sí mismo.-B..bien, vamos a la azotea.

Los tres fueron a su lugar favorito, los dos guardianes estaban en silencio viendo a su jefe que estaba en modo automático, el perro miro el bento del león omega.

-¡Oh! Tienes karaage de pollo.-dijo animado.

Parpadeo.-¿Quieres Yamamoto?.-pregunto aun distraído deteniéndose.

-Por supuesto Tsuna.-movió su cola con felicidad, sin esperar lo que vendría en ese momento, se sonrojo al ver que tenía en frente un trozo de karaage, Tsunayoshi le estaba dando de comer, abrió su boca y se lo comió avergonzado _"Sabe muy rico, eso me sorprendió, me dio comida como si fuera su pareja"_ pensó mientras masticaba.

Gokudera estaba sorprendido por aquella acción de su jefe y molesto con el friki del béisbol por tal privilegio, mientras tanto Tsuna seguía pensando en que locuras estaba ideando su tutor espartano, sabia de una u otra manera le haría confesarse, cosa que no quería.

-Ah es cierto.-hablo por primera vez, teniendo la atención de sus guardianes.-¿Saben que mañana es San Valentín?.-instruyó, ya que sabía que los dos chicos eran los más populares de la escuela.

Se preocupó al ver la cara de su guardián de la tormenta que se estaba atragantando con su comida, le ayudo rápidamente, asustado que algo le pasara, sin darse cuenta que Yamamoto escupía su bebida, este rió nervioso.

-Saa yo lo había olvidado.-puso sus manos tras su nuca pensando en cómo huir de sus fans.

-Grr que molesto.-se quejó el peliplateado al poder recuperar de su reacción algo sonrojado.-Espero que ningún alfa se me acerque.

Sonrió divertido.-Pero Gokudera-kun no digas eso, eres uno de los omegas más populares del colegio, es de seguro que alguien se te confesara.-dijo mostrando lo obvio.-Al igual que Yamamoto, todos los omegas van tras de él.-miro a su amigo, ocultando ese dolor en su pecho al decir esas palabras, sonrió de forma tensa.-Sera un día muy pesado.

-Bueno, Tsuna también es popular.-dijo Yamamoto viendo a su jefe.

Parpadeo confundido, moviendo sus orejas haciendo sonrojar al azabache por esa acción tan tierna.-Claro que no, nadie se enamoraría de Dame-Tsuna.-dijo, como aceptando esa verdad, haciendo fruncir el ceño a sus dos mejores amigos.-Además nunca recibo chocolates.-se encogió de hombros.-Y estoy bien con eso.

-Pero Decimo usted es un omega león, lo de su raza son muy valioso, no comprendo cómo aun lo tratan de esa manera.-se quejaba el chico confundido.

-Bueno, eso es porque antes todos pensaban que era un gato.-explico indiferente, ese tema le incomodaba como también poco le importaba.-Así que cuando supieron mi raza, al principio algunos Alfas se me acercaban, pero mi animal interior los rechazaba, así que pensaron que era "_defectuoso_" así que volvieron a molestarme, estoy bien con eso Gokudera-kun.-dijo rápidamente al ver las dinamitas.-Prefiero tener pocos amigos que si son reales que gente falsa.

Con ello, prefirió cambiar de tema, hablaron de cosas triviales, después de eso sus clases fueron tan normales como se podían para el joven mafioso, que hoy se iba solo, Gokudera debía ir por algunos pedidos y Yamamoto tenía práctica, no es que le importara, miro a su alrededor buscando al puma molesto que tenía como tutor en casa, pero en eso choca con alguien.

-Oh lo siento.-se disculpó avergonzado.

-¡No te preocupes Sawada!.-grito Ryohei, el castaño levantó la mirada para ver al oso.

-Oni-san.-saludo más cómodo, sabiendo que no era uno de sus matones.-¿No tienes practica hoy?.-movió su cabeza curioso.

El omega le sonrió algo avergonzado.-Bueno estaba pensando en lo que pasara mañana ¡Es Extremadamente molesto!.-se quejó.

Tsuna se rió nervioso.-Y..ya veo, bueno Oni-san también es popular.

Se rasco su nuca sonrojado.-Si, pero nadie quiere un omega como yo.-dijo refiriéndose a sus músculos.

Hizo un puchero.-¡Oni-san es también muy guapo!.-se cruzó de brazos.-Podrás encontrar a alguien que te quiera.

El peliblanco sonrió abrazando al chico, atrapándolo en un abrazo de oso.-¡Gracias al extremo!

-No es nada.-negó con la cabeza.-Me contarás ¿En qué pensabas?.

Decidieron irse de la escuela ya que habían muchos oídos, fueron al parque más cercano, se sentaron en una banca, Tsuna miraba a su guardián del sol con curiosidad, cuando supo que los dos Sasagawa eran omegas, se había sorprendido mucho ya que Ryohei parecía más un Alfa que un omega hasta pudo ser beta y no le impresionaría, aun así estaba feliz por su amigo y hermano mayor por dar todo de sí, le hacía querer lo misma seguridad a sí mismo a cierta manera.

Suspiro.-Tsuna.-miro a su jefe, este le miro más curioso, su hermano mayor jamás le llamaba por su nombre.-Me gusta alguien...-confesó murmurando aquello.

-Eso es bueno Oni-san ¿Quién?.-le sonrió de forma tranquila para animarlo a hablar.

-...-murmuro por lo bajo, Tsuna frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién?.-volvió a insistir.

-Hibari...-hablo más alto.

Ahogó un grito, de verdad que lo intento pero su reacción era obvio ¡Estaba en shock! De todas las personas, se tomó unos segundos procesar esa información, antes de darle un abrazo a su compañero.

-Está bien Ryohei-kun.-le respondió dándole una suave sonrisa.-Estar enamorado por alguien como Hibari-san. Debe ser extremo.-escucho la risita de su superior.-¿Te confesaras?.

Detuvo su risa, al estar nuevamente sentados y cómodos, el boxeador miraba el lugar pensativo.-N..no lo sé.-dijo inseguro.

Lo miro meditando sus palabras unos segundos.-Si sientes que ya no puedes ocultar esto, deberías ser directo Oni-san, tú eres así. Dices lo que piensas, he visto como Hibari-san te mira a veces. No sé si es porque provocas mucho ruido o porque le atraes, después de todo eres de los pocos_.-"Para no decir único_ " pensó eso en su mente.-Que le da buena pelea y nunca te rindes, si te rechaza, está bien, lo intentaste y pudiste expresar esos sentimientos que tienes por él.-sus ojos brillaron de sinceridad.-Pero no calles esto, algo me dice que te ira bien, aunque conociendo a Hibari-san jamás te dejara sin algún golpe de por medio, sin importar si te rechaza o te acepta.

Sasagawa estaba impresionado, pero feliz sentía un pequeño peso salir al confesarle a alguien quien le gustaba, además alegre de que su jefe aceptara tal relación, era idiota, lo admitía, pero sabía dónde se estaba metiendo, asintió convencido y determinado.

-¿Crees que le deba dar unos chocolates?.-pregunto luego de meditarlo un rato, aunque la pregunta le era incómoda ya que jamás hizo eso en su vida por dios.

Tsuna lo pensó, considerando si era buena idea o no, no quisiera ser causante de empeorar la ira del lobo.-Bien, tengo una idea.-suspiro al tener toda la atención de su compañero.-Quizás darle galletas de chocolate amargo, no creo que ha Hibari-san le guste los dulces, con algunos chocolates pequeños igualmente amargos.-propuso.-¿Qué piensas?.

-Me encanta al extremo!.-sonrió contento.-Ah pero no se cocinar.-todo el ánimo se esfumo.

Se mordió el labio el pequeño omega león, consideró sus opciones, podría hacer chocolates para todos, así Yamamoto no pensara que son chocolate honmei-choko.

-Yo podría ayudarte Oni-san.-dijo ya sin dudarlo.-Ven, vamos a comprar mucho chocolate te enseñaré ya que debes hacerlo tú para Hibari-san.-se levantó de la banca.

Los dos se fueron del lugar, siendo observados por cierto Hitman.

-Estúpido estudiante mío.-dijo el Alfa divertido.-Deberías seguir tus propios consejos.-suspiro.-Ah hacerlo o no hacerlo, sé que lastimare a Tsuna si Takeshi lo rechaza, tampoco quiero provocar una incomodidad entre esos dos chicos.-murmuraba para sí mismo, aunque nunca lo dijera se preocupaba por el omega a su manera, los miro aun estando a su radar, volviendo a esconderse y seguir a los dos omegas, cuidándolos en las sombras.

Cuando compraron todo lo necesario fueron a la casa de Tsuna, ahorrándole vergüenza al oso, al llegar dejaron sus cosas en el cuarto del león, tomaron unos delantales para no ensuciarse sus uniformes, el castaño comenzó a decirle como hacer las cosas primero sacando todo lo que necesitarían, con ayuda de Nana los niños no entraron a la cocina a molestar, Ryohei tenía ese semblante serio, escuchando cada palabra. Intentaron con las galletas primero, en el proceso Tsuna hacia las suyas para sus amigos, al principio no salieron muy bien, pero ya a la segunda salieron más decentes y en el tercer intento ya estaban perfectas, dejaron que se enfriaran mientras hacían los chocolates. Ryohei se animó y con la ayuda de Tsuna quedaron con forma de Hirbird, unas tonfas y de erizos, el de ojos marrones sonrió orgulloso por su Oni-san. Prepararon una bolsa púrpura donde metieron las galletas y chocolates con cuidado y cerraron dicha bolsa con un listón amarillo.

-¡Gracias Tsuna!.-dijo abrazándolo.

Rió dejándose abrazar.-No es nada Oni-san.-igual fue ayudado en envolver cada dulce que hizo con envoltorios del mismo color de llamas de sus amigos, la más grande era la azul, que era de Yamamoto, suspiro dudoso.

Limpiaron todo lo que ensuciaron para luego el boxeador irse ya que se me había hecho tarde, guardó los suyos para ir a su habitación y descansar, mañana sería un día agitado y su hiperintuicion no le mentía.

•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×

Yamamoto estaba serio cuando fue a su práctica después de despedirse de Gokudera y Tsuna, este último le tenía preocupado, había estado todo el día de hoy distraído, ya estando en su casa, se recostó en su cama mirando el techo.

-Todo esto por el asunto del San Valentín.-dijo confundido.-Bueno, Tsuna tienen razón en eso, él jamás ha recibido chocolates de san Valentín.-cerro los ojos pensativo, desde que lo ha conocido años atrás, jamás había visto que alguien le dada chocolates, ni menos cuando se supo que era un león y no un gato.

Pensar que el chico que siempre ignoraba y que fue su compañero de clases largos años, ahora era uno de sus mejores amigos, conoció mejor a ese lindo omega, sus ojos color marrón que eran expresivos, su pequeña nariz de botón, ah y sus colmillos, pequeños y adorables, su personalidad tan bondadosa, agradable, lindo, algo torpe y decidido por algo, siempre daba lo mejor de sí mismo, lo sencillo que era, su inocencia y despiste lo encontraba adorable, su esponjosas orejas le daban ganas de tocarlas, igual que la cola que se chispaba por los nervios del chico.

Suspiro enamorado, cuando comenzó a conocerlo mejor se dio cuenta que su Alfa interior aullaba en regocijo, al momento de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos trató de suprimirlos. No quería arruinar una maravillosa amistad con el chico, con tenerlo a su lado le bastaba, de eso estaba seguro, _pero._

_Pero..._

_Pero ya no era suficiente. _

Entendía que su amor por Tsuna, había crecido desde que comprendió sus sentimientos por el omega, las ganas de abrazarlo, minarlo, poseerlo, cuidarlo_, marcarlo_, era demasiado.

-Quizás si me confieso no salga tan mal.-se dijo a si mismo.-Tsuna es dulce, me podría dar una oportunidad de cortejarlo.-movía su esponjosa cola por ese alegre pensamiento.-Aunque mañana sería imposible, tendré que tener mucho auto control, muchos omegas utilizan sus feromonas.-hace una mueca por aquello.-Si pudiera tener a Tsuna en mis brazos.-Abrazo su almohada con tristeza.

Sería el Alfa más feliz del mundo lo cuidaría de todo mal e imaginarlo teniendo a sus cachorros le hacía gruñir de alegría, bajo al primer piso al ser llamado por su padre.

-¿Para qué me necesitas papá?.-dijo mirando al susodicho.

Tsuyoshi sabía de quien estaba enamorado su hijo, no era un tonto, notaba ese brillo en los ojos de su hijo al nombrar al joven jefe de Vongola y omega, cuando lo conoció lo encontró adorable, el chico en sí mismo era una dulzura, aunque se sorprendió que el dicho omega no fuera un arrogante, sabia de ello, los de espécimen raros eran valiosos tanto que en su mayoría se volvían muy arrogantes, aunque eso se daba más a los alfa que en los omegas, pero conoció muy bien al chico y estaba feliz por la elección de su hijo, él lo aprobaba.

-Oh solo quería saber si ya te confesaste a Tsu-chan.-preguntó mientras seguía preparando el pedido para uno de sus clientes.

Yamamoto menor se sonrojo por completo, miro a su padre avergonzado, movía su cola nervioso.-Uh ¿Q..que quieres decir padre?

Bufo divertido dejando lo que hacía para ver bien a su primogénito.-Hijo, no soy idiota, he visto como miras al joven Tsunayoshi.

Rasco su nuca abochornado.-Uhm si...-suspira sentándose desanimado.-Me gusta Tsuna papá.-confeso sin poder negarse a las acusaciones.

-Siempre me he preguntado ¿Por qué no te has confesado? Te conozco hijo, eres muy directo con lo que piensas y sientes ¿Por qué ocultar esto?.

El pequeño alfa suspiro recostándose en el silla frente a su padre.-Porque no quiero perder lo que tenemos.-dijo deprimido.-No sé si Tsuna me corresponda, no me siento un alfa apropiado para él.-bajo sus orejas.-Después de todo él es una raza tan rara, que merece lo mejor...

El mayor suspiro mirando a su hijo.-Sabes, lo piensas mucho Takeshi.-frunció el ceño.-Tsunayoshi siempre actúa diferente a tu alrededor ¿Eso debe significar algo?.

-No lo creo.-negó con la cabeza varias veces.-Debe ser porque no soy un alfa que lo busca por algo ni usa su voz de mando para pedirle algo, e igual con Hibari-san y Reborn, además todos sabemos que si lo usamos, el lado animal de Tsuna se pone muy agresivo...-se estremeció al escuchar a Reborn su anécdota, que sin querer había usado su voz de mando cuando el omega estaba haciendo algo mal en el entrenamiento, por lo que contó el puma, Tsuna se había puesto muy agresivo tanto como dañarlo, de atacarlo de forma defensiva, le costó recuperar la consciencia del chico, ya que había sido dominado por su lado animal, al momento que se lo comento a todos los guardianes, este tenía algunas vendas en el cuerpo que eran poco visibles, aunque la más notoria era una cerca del cuello, así que le habían prohibido usar su voz Alfa cerca del chico hasta estar seguros de que no habla consecuencias.

No hay que decir, que cuando Tsunayoshi recuperó sus sentidos se sintió tan mal por dañar a su tutor que consideraba su padre, estuvo deprimido muchos días hasta no quiso estar cerca de los alfas por un tiempo, hasta que el mismo tutor le hablo para aclarar que no estaba molesto ni nada y se disculpó por usar ese comando en el chico.

Takeshi miraba a la nada, sabía que su padre tenía razón en que era raro en él no haber dicho nada, pero esa felicidad que rebotaba en el omega le hacía retroceder, lo hacía considerar esa posibilidad, solo quisiera que Tsuna le diera chocolates mañana.

×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×

Al día siguiente, Reborn se despertó temprano, queriendo despertar a su hijo adoptivo, no es que le importara el concepto, su lado Animal y como alfa le encantaba al lindo omega, además este le aceptaba como padre, no le sorprendía ese echo en verdad, con lo poco se llevaba Iemitsu, el omega dejo en claro que no lo quería como un padre, solo un compañero de su madre, siguiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, va donde está el cuarto del chico, preparado para despertarlo con mazo de leon, su compañero, levanto las sabanas y parpadeo sorprendido, allí solo había almohadas y no su alumno, sonrió al quitar las almohadas había una bolsita amarilla, lo abrió viendo galletas de chocolate amargas. Negó divertido, dejando esta vez que su dame-hijo hiciera lo que quisiera.

Al bajar vio como siempre a Nana cocinando, tarareaba muy contenta, allí vio una bolsita igual a la suya pero esta vez de color rosa, junto uno dos más pequeños de color rojo y verde que supuso, eran para I-pin y Lambo.

-Ara Reborn-kun.-saludo sonriéndole.

Asintió sentándose.-Buenos días Nana-san.

-Tsu-kun se fue antes, dijo que quería pasar por algún lugar.-dijo distraída.-Pero se cocinó su desayuno, parecía tan nervioso, es tan lindo como su colita se movía.-ríe por lo bajo.

El hitman sonrió esperando el desayuno.-Porque será...

La mujer hizo un puchero mientras servía el desayuno al contrario.-Mou Tsu-kun debería traer a su novio a casa.-dijo poniendo su mano en la cadera.

Reborn la miro sorprendido.-¿Novio?.-alzo su ceja con elegancia.

-Takeshi-kun, de él hablo Reborn-kun.-suspira, sus orejas de leopardo se crispaban.

-No son novios Nana-san.-afirmo, "_Tsuna es muy cobarde como para confesarse"_ pensó para sí mismo mientras bebía su café.

Por otra parte Tsuna, iba caminando tranquilamente por las calles, iba contento, le había mandado un mensaje a sus dos mejores amigos para que no fueran a buscarlo, se sentó en el parque cercano a la escuela, miro el lugar desierto a esas horas, aún era muy temprano, miro su bolso donde estaban los chocolates y galletas que hizo con Ryohei, en la mañana cuando se levantó con sumo cuidado, llamo a Mukuro para juntarse allí. Solo lo estaba esperando, se estremeció sintiendo la familiar sensación, miro el punto que creía que estaba Mukuro.

-Kufufu ¿Ha que debo la llamada Tsunayoshi-kun?.-pregunto mirándole, ocultando sus alas de búho.

-Quería darte esto.-saco unas bolsitas.-Para ti, Chrome, Ken y Chisuka.-dijo pasándole cada uno de eso chocolates.

El omega mayor lo observó unos segundos antes de tomar lo que le ofrecían, sonrió un poco por el gesto.

-Se los entregare Kufufufu.-asintió.-Saa entonces le están entregando a todos unos chocolates ¿eh?.

El castaño se sonrojo.-S..si, agradezco mucho por todo lo que han hecho por mi.-miro al piso avergonzado.

Mukuro pestañeo antes de sonrojarse un poco.-Kufufufu te lo agradezco, Nagi le van a encantar.-con eso dicho, se desapareció con sus llamas de la niebla, aun debía escapar de un dragón alfa come malvaviscos.

Al verlo irse sonrió, ahora su bolso se sentía menos pesado. Al ver la hora pensó en ya ir camino a la escuela cuando esquivo un ataque, reconociendo el atacante.

-Hola Hibari-san.-saludo contento, su cola de león mostraba aquella reacción.-Aquí.-saco una pequeña bolsita purpura.-Espero que te gusten.

El lobo gruño antes de tomar lo ofrecido, asintió un poco antes de alejarse, con eso el omega estaba contento por la aceptación de sus dulces, aunque este haya sido agresivo.

-Le deseo suerte a Oni-san.-murmuro para sí mismo, ya pensando que solo faltaban pocos de sus amigos, siguió caminando hasta llegar a la escuela, suspiro, notando como los y las omegas iban en busca de un alfa que le gustara o a sus parejas, escuchaba claramente los gritos de las fans de Yamamoto y de Gokudera, hizo una mueca, pero continuó caminando, al llegar a su sala, no estaba impresionado por la gente acumulada en los dos populares, e igual que de Kyoko, se sentó pensando en que momento podrá dárselo a sus amigos, al estar hundido en sus pensamientos, se sorprendió al ver a su amiga Kyoko con Hana, una beta ciervo.

-Um hola Kyoko-chan, Hana-san.-les sonrió, para luego entregarles una bolsita amarillo y verde suave.-Aquí.

-Oh gracias Tsuna-kun.-agradeció la castaña tomando el chocolates.

Bufo la beta antes de tomar los chocolates algo sonrojado.-Gracias Sawada.-desvío la mirada.

La omega oso panda le entregó unos también caseros.-Aquí Tsuna-kun.

-Sí, si chocolates tomo-choko.-dijo la ciervo también dándole unos chocolates.

Rió un poco.-Gracias chicas.-tomo los chocolates y los guardó, no tenía hambre en ese momento, estaban conversando un poco cuando Gokudera se acercó jadeante al poder liberarse de los alfas y betas.-¿Estas bien Gokudera-kun?.-preguntó el décimo Vongola entregándole una botella de agua.

-G..gracias Décimo.-suspiro cansado, gruño molesto.-No me dejaban ir.

Le sonrió nervioso, notando la montaña de chocolates, se mordió el labio antes de sacar una bolsita de chocolate de color rojo.-Aquí Gokudera-kun, feliz día.-se lo entrego algo sonrojado, _"Bueno sigue siendo vergonzoso"_ pensó.

El leopardo parpadeo antes de sonreír y tomar los chocolates de su jefe.-¡Gracias Décimo! Me los comeré ahora.

Negó con la cabeza por el entusiasmo de su guardián de la tormenta.-N..no te preocupes, no debes comer ahora Gokudera-kun.

Pero este no le hizo caso y probó uno de los chocolates.-E..esto, esto esta delicioso.-murmuro impresionado.

Las chicas también probaron los chocolates y le felicitaron por la delicia haciendo sonrojar al león.

Sin darse cuenta que el grupo era observado por un chico, Yamamoto veía a sus amigos divertirse, y él allí intentando ser lo más educado posible sobre las confesiones, fruncía levemente el ceño por las feromonas de los omegas, miraba deseoso estar con sus amigos y no allí, suspiro internamente, su sonrisa era muy forzada.

Después empezaron las clases, aliviando al alfa, las clases fueron más cortas y livianas por el evento que se daba, cuando fue el receso, volvieron a venir muchos omegas por el as del béisbol, pero escuchó algo que no le gusto para nada.

-Un disculpen ¿Aquí esta Sawada Tsunayoshi?.-pregunto un Alfa algo avergonzado, de raza tigre, de cabello naranjo y ojos azules.

Hana quien lo había atendido apunto al castaño que hablaba con Kyoko sobre el hermano mayor de esta, pero al escuchar su nombre dirigió su vista al chico, se levantó para ir hacia la puerta.

-¿No te importa si hablamos en privado?.-pregunto incomodo por las miradas del salón, ya que muchos se habían callado para escuchar, eran unos metiches.

Tsuna se sonrojo asintiendo.-C..claro.-siguió al chico, alejándose de su salón y de las miradas de la gente.

Yamamoto estaba enojado, preocupado y asustado, no quería perder a Tsuna, que esas sonrisas, sus reacciones, no quería que no fuera de nadie más que para él, se daba cuenta que estaba perdiendo a Tsunayoshi. Gruño, alejando a sus acosadores, sorprendidos por aquello del amable alfa.

El omega estaba sonrojado no esperaba que alguien se le confesara, por dios, ni pensó que alguien le amara, miro al alfa en una distancia prudente pero no tanto para ser grosero, están en la azotea, aseguraron de estar solos.

-¿Que necesita de mí?.-preguntó al estar unos minutos en silencio.

-Sé que no me conoces, soy Akiyama Kaito, del curso de al lado.-se presentó entregándole una rosa y una caja de chocolates.-Por favor acéptalos, quería decirte que me gustas Sawada-kun.-dijo serio mirando al menor.-Te he observado un tiempo, eres muy lindo y dulce, no solo porque eres de la raza león, eres alguien increíble y me enamore de ti, pero no tenía valor para hablarte, aun así ¿Me darías una oportunidad?.

Parpadeo sonrojado tomando los objetos con delicadeza, olfateo la rosa.-Y..yo agradezco tu sinceridad Akiyama-kun.-le sonrió con suavidad.-Pero no puedo salir contigo.-le respondió apenado.

El peli naranjado sonrió aceptando el rechazo.-Claro, no te preocupes, sabía que así iba a terminar, pero me alegro que me escucharas, ¿Puedo pedir algo?.

Asintió.-Um si esta en mis capacidades.

Sonrió el mayor.-¿Me dejarías abrazarte? Siempre quise, tu cabello se ve muy esponjoso.-dijo algo avergonzado.

Tsuna se sonrojo más, lo considero unos segundos, pensó que no había nada de malo, después de todo era solo un abrazo.

-C..claro Akiyama-kun.-se acercó dejando que fuera envuelto por esos brazos extraños, se acurrucó un poco, el chico había sido muy amble y educado, se estremeció un poco por sentir una mano en su cabello, ronroneo un poco, escucho una risita por parte del alfa haciendo que se avergonzada por su reacción, olió el aroma del chico, olía a atardecer o eso es lo que le venía a la mente, se separaron a los minutos después.

-Gracias Sawada-kun.-agradeció el alfa contento por ello.

Negó con la cabeza.-G..gracias por esos sentimientos Akiyama-kun.-le sonrió, se mordió el labio inferior antes de atreverse a darle un beso en la mejilla, sonrojando al contrario.-Espero verle pronto, cuidare bien de la rosa.

Sin más que decir se alejó de la azotea, ya pronto seria la próxima clase, miro alrededor, olfateo nuevamente la rosa, olía tan bien, aunque estaba un poco apenado al rechazar a tan amable alfa, sacudió su cabeza no era bueno pensar en eso ahora, al llegar a su salón, le tomaron de los hombros, haciendo que se asustara, allí vio a Yamamoto que tenía fruncido el ceño, se sonrojo al tenerlo tan cerca suyo, notando que le olfateaba un poco a la distancia, ladeó la cabeza confundido al escuchar un pequeño gruñido por parte de este.

-Hueles a él.-murmuro.-¿Lo aceptaste?.

Antes de que respondiera, Kyoko entusiasmada le miro, notando un leve olor distinto del omega.-¿Uh? Hueles extraño Tsuna-kun.

-D..debe ser por el olor de Akiyama-kun.-respondió, miro los objetos en su mano.

La contraria también lo vio.-¡Se te confesó! Jejeje sabía que alguien tenía sus ojos en ti~.-tarareo contenta, haciendo enojar al guardián de la lluvia y volver tomate al jefe de la mafia.

-Si...lo hizo.-desvío la mirada, se alejó de ellos dos para sentarse, observó distraído la rosa, la toco con delicadeza, jamás pensó que alguien se le confesara, era tan irreal, probó uno de los chocolates por curiosidad, ronroneo de gusto, era con rellenos de fresa, su fruta favorita, estaba de un humor agradable, sus feromonas fueron soltaras unos momentos, estremeciendo a los alfas de sus compañeros, antes de suprimir y avergonzarse por romper su concentración.

Quien no estaba feliz, era Yamamoto Takeshi, notaba lo avergonzado y contento que estaba el omega, eso le enfurecía, l_e ponía celoso_, muy celoso, a la hora del almuerzo, se iban a ir a la azotea, cuando llegó uno de sus superiores con unos chocolates.

-¡Sawada Tsunayoshi! Me gustas, ¿saldrías conmigo?.-preguntó, esta vez un beta respetado por los superiores, de raza murciélago de la fruta.

El nombrado se sonrojo por las miradas en él, se acercó a su sempai.

Miro a los ojos al contrario.-L..lo siento, pero no puedo corresponder sus sentimientos, estoy agradecido y feliz por ellos Sempai.-le dio una sonrisa tímida, aceptando los chocolates.-Me siento muy alagado.

El beta asintió algo desanimado pero aceptó, aunque agradeció que aceptara sus sentimientos. Luego de eso se fue con sus compañeros, el omega guardo los chocolates con los otros, antes de irse con los demás, sus compañeros aun murmuraban por las confesiones que le daban al Dame-Tsuna, el chico que sufría por ello, en el camino fueron detenidos por una chica alfa que se le confeso, aceptó el obsequio pero la rechazo tímida y amablemente hasta llegar a la azotea ya tenía dos confesiones más, miro los chocolates y flores, los acomodo como podía junto a su bento.

-¡Wow Tsuna-kun! Desde que se te confeso el alumno de al lado, te han llegado pretendientes.-dijo animada Kyoko.

-¡Kyoko-chan!.-se quejó avergonzado.

Rió divertida.-Pero Tsuna-kun, tú nunca has sido confesado, te has vuelto popular para los betas y alfas superiores.-afirmo comiendo su almuerzo.

Gokudera miraba a su jefe y de vez en cuando a su mejor amigo, que jamás diría en voz alta, que estaba callado, pero su expresión mostraba molestia. No sabía si decir algo sobre el nuevo interés de los alumnos empeoraría la situación o no.

Hana sonrió picara.-Y ¿Dirás porque olías a Akiyama?.

Ante el nombre del alfa tigre desvío la mirada.-Bueno, se me confeso, eso es claro...cuando le rechace, me pidió un favor, quería darme un abrazo.-se encogió de hombros.-Y después de pensarlo, pensé que no haría daño aceptarlo, después de todo fue muy lindo y agradable conmigo.-murmuro lo último.

Las chicas rieron complacientes por la respuesta.

-Pero si ya vino gente a declararse, en el resto del día podría haber más ¿no?.-dijo pensativa la beta del grupo.

Takeshi gruño por ese pensamiento, el castaño miró a su amigo.-¿Sucede algo Yamamoto? Estas muy callado...

El nombrado parpadeo, miro al omega.-No sucede nada, dime Tsuna ¿Por qué los aceptas?.-preguntó refiriéndose a los regalos.-Hasta yo rechazo amablemente esos tipos de regalos, no me siento muy cómodo.

Pensó un poco su respuesta, sus orejas esponjosas se crisparon, sus ojos miraron el cielo.-Porque fueron valientes, se tomaron el tiempo de elegir estos regalos y confesarse, no puedo tirar sus sentimientos como si nada, aun cuando no les correspondo.-sonrió con suavidad.-Por eso aceptó los regalos Yamamoto, si yo fuera la persona que diera chocolates a la persona que me gusta, también tendría mucho miedo, aun cuando sabes que quizás te rechace, te gustaría que tomara esos sentimientos en forma de obsequio, que te tomo tiempo en buscarlo para ti.

Todos allí se sorprendieron y se conmovieron, no lo habían visto de esa manera, Gokudera comprendía eso, por ello aceptaba a regañadientes cada chocolate aunque le disgustara, Yamamoto por otro lado jamás lo vio de esa manera, aceptaba algunos chocolates que eran dados como amistad y uno que otro de confesión al ver a la persona ser muy insistente, suspiro, también notó que era el único que Tsunayoshi no le habría dado unos chocolates, eso le lastimo, sin embargo, también pensó que eso no era de sorprender ya que no habían tenido tiempo para hablarse entre ellos en las clases, suspiro para sí mismo, el resto del almuerzo fue tranquilo y sin interrupciones, luego de eso regresaron al salón, fueron abordados por unos alfas que se confesaron al joven omega león, tuvo que ser ayudado por los obsequios, cuando por fin llegaron al salón, solo esperaron por las ultimas clases del día, Yamamoto había tomado una decisión, camino hasta al castaño, viéndolo tener un dilema de cómo llevarse sus obsequios, eso le causaba ternura al ver su puchero.

-Tsuna.-le llamo.

-Oh Yamamoto ¿Qué pasa?.-preguntó mirándole curioso.

-¿Podemos hablar?.-pregunto, miro detrás de su hombro, viendo como cada alumno se iba, ignorándolos.-¿Si eso no te molesta? Claro.

Parpadeo-No para nada, igual quería hablar contigo.-aclaro _"Después de todo no pude darte mis chocolates" _pensó para sí mismo, aun sabía que quedaba los chocolates de Yamamoto. Pero nunca tuvo tiempo para dárselo, suspiro los dos esperaron que no hubiera nadie más en la sala, al estarlo, el león miro paciente a su amigo.-¿De qué quieres hablar Yamamoto?.-preguntó ladeando su cabeza.

El alfa observo a su amigo, no sabía cómo decirlo, seguía reteniéndose.

Tsuna saco algo de su bolso, sonrojándose, debería darle su chocolate honmei, le miro apenado.-Yamamoto.-hablo llamado la atención del perro que miro la bolsita azul, "_Bueno, ya es hora de decirlo"_ pensó decidido.-Y..yo, yo quiero dártelo pero nunca tuve el momento adecuado.-alargo sus brazos para acercarlo.-Yo quería dártelos como amigo como a todos los demás pero...-trago desviando la mirada nervioso.-Pero no puedo, ver todo lo que sucedió hoy, me ha hecho darme cuenta que no puedo mentirme a mí mismo, ni mis sentimientos.-suspiro.-Yamamoto me gustas, ¿Aceptas mis chocolates?.

El guardián de la lluvia estaba sorprendido, sonrojado y encantado, le sonrió enternecido por las reacciones del omega, tomo delicadamente la bolsa ofrecida, dejándola de lado para luego inmediatamente tomar las manos del menor, impactando al contrario, ya que le tomó por sorpresa.

-Tsuna.-susurro, su cola esponjosa se movía por su felicidad.-Me gustas, me enamore de ti hace tiempo, desde que me salvaste, comencé a verte más, atesorar todo de ti.-le acaricio las mejillas rojizas de su omega, acercándose, rozando sus narices.-Aceptare todo lo que me des Tsuna, ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio?

Tsunayoshi se le acumularon sus lágrimas, jamás pensó que sería correspondiendo, esta tan feliz, asintió un poco por el poco espacio que tenía ante la cercanía de su ahora pareja.-S..si, me gustaría ser tu novio.

Sin esperar nada más, corto la distancia que había entre ellos dos, la primera vez que tocaba los labios del pequeño león, disfrutó de la suavidad, el beso iba lento, tranquilo y torpe, sus manos iban bajando hasta llegar a la cintura del omega, Tsuna también llevo sus brazos tras el cuello del mayor, poniéndose de puntitas al ser más bajo de los dos.

Se separaron por falta de oxígeno, se miraron, los dos tenían las mejillas rojas, se sonrieron, el castaño ronroneaba maravillado y feliz, el azabache reía por su entusiasmo aunque estaba igual de feliz, se froto un poco en el mayor para quitar ese olor que tenia de otro alfa, le molestaba, el omega pestañeo sorprendido por eso, pero rió por las cosquillas que le daban.

-Vamos, te iré a dejar a tu casa Tsuna.-dijo moviendo su cola un lado a otro.

Asintió, agradecía que Kyoko le dará una bolsa donde pudiera llevar las flores, Takeshi gruño por ello, aun no le gustaba eso, el de ojos marrones tomo la mano de su ahora pareja y caminaron juntos, en los pasillos se escuchó algo. Siendo el curioso que era Tsuna, tiro de Takeshi, se sonrojaron al ver a Hibari Kyoya acorralando a Sasagawa Ryohei, aunque el menor estaba alegre que su Oni-san fuera correspondido, rió un poco, al ver como el alfa se llevaba al boxeador a su oficina.

-Yamamoto.-le llamo al verlo aun en shock.-Vámonos, es mejor no estar en medio de esos dos.

Asintió algo conmocionado.-S..si.-río nervioso.

Iban conversando de una cita para el fin de semana, cuando escucharon el grito característico de Haru Miura, el chico era fanático de saltar en Tsuna o en Gokudera, vieron claramente como tiraba del omega peli plateado sobre una cita de san Valentín.

-Vaya, ellos de seguro están saliendo.-dijo el azabache pensativo.

-¿Por qué lo crees?.-preguntó curioso a su pareja.

Le sonrió divertido.-Saaa no te diré.

El menor hizo un puchero.-Sabes, aun puedo ir y buscar a Akiyama-kun.-sonrió de forma burlona al ver la reacción del mayor, corrió alejándose mientras reía.

-¡Hey! ¡Tsuna ni lo sueñes!.-grito molesto, a la vez que le seguía. En la mitad del camino el alfa le tomo de la cintura levantándolo.

-Te pasa por no decirme.-dijo sin riéndose.

-Bueno, ahora me vengare.-lo acorralo a la pared, besándole las mejillas, luego bajo y beso su cuello con suavidad, es cuando como jadeaba.-Esa es mi venganza.

Llegaron a la casa del menor tomados de la mano, uno avergonzado y otro con una sonrisa complacida, así los encontró Reborn. El sicario los observo, desde la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Algo que decir?.-pregunto como si la cosa no fuera nada, pero su aura decía lo contrario y más que león se había vuelto una pistola.

Los dos tragaron por la sensación, más el alfa que se puso nervioso.

-Bueno, Papà, Yamamoto y yo.-miro a su padre adoptivo.-Somos pareja.

Reborn alzo la ceja antes de sonreír.-Ya veo.-miro al guardián de la lluvia.-Tu y yo hablaremos, pero no ahora.-aclaro para luego irse, tenía una cita con cierto omega miedoso.

Al estar solo suspiraron, Takeshi no dudo dar un suave beso en los labios de su chico.

-Este es el mejor San Valentín que he tenido.-dijo animado, le sonrió a su pareja con adoración.-Ya que te tengo a ti.-hablo sonrojando al menor, que también estaba feliz de tener por fin al alfa que estaba enamorado.

_**Fin.**_

_**Aclaraciones: **_

_**tomo-choko, cuya traducción literal sería "el chocolate para los amigos", que es un don sincero, dado a los verdaderos amigos, a veces incluso intercambiado entre chicas y chicas. **_

_**honmei-choko , que se dona a la persona que se ama, entonces a su novio o marido, o alguien de quien se está enamorada, y al quien se quiere declarar su amor o hacerle entender sus sentimientos**_


End file.
